1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric plug retainer which is adopted to releasably lock an electric plug into an electric wall socket or outlet and prevent the same from becoming dislodged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been several attempts to provide some form of structure to prevent an electric plug from becoming dislodged or removed from a wall electrical socket or outlet. However, such devices each possess defects that render them inadequate to properly accomplish the desired result.
With regard to U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,037 which illustrates a lock means for plugs the disadvantage over the present invention is seen in that the locking yokes of the invention are easily removed. In this way children or others can easily unclip the yokes. Further, it appears there is no strong biasing means against the plugs the biasing is not in line but parallel to the axis of the electric plug. Further, the grooves do not appear small enough to assure proper incremental movement of the yokes to assure a tight fit.
In Canadian Pat. No. 1,152,176 the entire unit is cumbersome and it appears the plug holders could again vibrate out of their locking arrangement or be easily removed.
Applicants are also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,200, however, this retainer system differs from the present invention in that tabs that releasably lock the cover around the plugs are easily distorted to release the cap. In addition, this structure is only useable when there are two plugs of the same height.